Grissoms big secret
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Grissom introduces someone to Sara, how will she react and will it effect their friendship or bring them closer together, some angst. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Grissom's big secret (i couldn't think of a better title)

Rating: K+ (but it might change to a stronger rating later on )

it hasn't been beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Grissom marched into the lab with a teenage girl, he had his hand on the small of her back. They walked up to Judy at reception "oh hi Dr Grissom…is that a suspect?" she asked. Grissom looked at the girl and then looked at Judy.

"no Judy, do I have any messages?" she asked politely. Judy nodded slightly handing him three small bits of paper, still looking at the girl. "thank you, I'll be in my office then." he said walking down the hallway with the girl.

"oh hey boss and bosses cute friend." Hodges said smiling at the girl. He stopped smiling and put his serious face back on when he saw Grissom frowning. "so do you want your lab results?" he asked waving the piece of paper in his hand.

"no, give them to Nicky because I'm busy. I'll be in my office if you desperately need me." he said walking on further, leaving Hodges in the hall. He finally reached his office and closed the door

* * *

Hodges walked into the break room where everyone was sitting watching the news. "Nick the results from the DNA Grissom gave me are here" he said handing him the piece of paper. "is Grissom into younger women." Sara put the news on silent and turned to look at Hodges.

"well in the almost eight and a half years I've known him he's never had some one other than a few years younger than him." Sara said frowning "Why'd you ask?"

"yeah man don't get him a young stripper if that's what your thinking." Nick said as Warrick gave him a high five.

"no…I just saw him go into his office with a really young girl maybe around fifteen to nineteen years old."

"come on Hodges he's like fifty. He's not gonna date girls that age…that's almost the age of Lindsay." Cathrine said taking a drink of water.

"true…but who is the young girl I saw him with then?" Hodges asked. The rest of the group frowned as they thought.

"maybe it's a family member of the victim in his case." Greg said. Everyone nodded at the reasonable explanation.

"must be an old case then, cause the vic in our case only has a mother and husband, whom we've already spoken to." Nick said making everyone confused again.

Sara turned around and put the news back on, as if she were not interested in the topic of conversation anymore although she was still wondering who the girl was.

Grissom came into the room and everyone stared at him. "_what_?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads and pretended to busy. "Sara can you come to my office for a sec please?" he asked grabbing a can of soda and walking away. Sara frowned again as she stood up, walking to the door .

"I guess you get to meet the mystery girl then." Greg said smiling at Sara

"she might already be gone." she replied

* * *

Sara reached Grissom's office, the door was closed but she could see through the blinds. The girl was still there sitting in one of the comfy blue chairs across from his desk. She knocked before entering.

"come in Sara" Grissom said smiling nervously "could you close the door please." _maybe Hodges was right, he might be dating her. It would be weird for him to date someone that young, but he might tell me that's the reason he's rejected her so often. He's seeing someone already ._ she thought to herself

"take a seat Sara." _oh god he sounds serious_ "I have someone I'd like to introduce you to." he said pointing to the young girl.

"ok then" Sara replied taking in a deep breath.

"Sara this is my daughter Liana."

* * *

I know it's a short one but the next chapters may be longer =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I got it made me happy

I hope you enjoy this one

* * *

Chapter 2 

Sara sat in shock for a few minutes, her mouth was almost reaching the floor. "you...your daughter...you have a daughter." she stated staring Grissom in the eyes. she looked across to Liana, who was looking at the floor.

"Sara I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now..." he started saying but was interrupted.

"no, no if you wanted to keep it a secret then it's fine it's all fine." She said with tears in her eyes trying to blink them away _Liana should have been our daughter. God what if he is with her mother and I have been continuously flirting with him, I'm so stupid. I love him and he's with some one else_. she thought whilst looking at the ground.

"I didn't want to keep Liana a secret, its just never been the right time to tell you." he said

"and anyway I haven't been here for the sixteen years...in fact I'm hardly here so there wasn't a chance for us to meet." Liana said looking up at Sara, smiling. "my dad always said you were smart and beautiful and brilliant. I just couldn't wait to meet you." she said seeing her dad going red with embarrassment.

_Liana I could seriously kill you right now. you weren't meant to tell her the things I'd said about her_. Grissom thought trying to hide the embarrassment.

Sara was grinning at grissom _he said I was beautiful. of coarse he didn't say it to my face but telling someone else will do_. she was pulled from her joyous thought when Nick knocked and came in.

"sorry if I'm interrupting but we have a suspect coming in for interrogation Griss and we could use your help." he said looking at grissom, then at Sara and then at Liana.

"ok well I'd better go, maybe you two can get to know each other." he said putting a hand on Sara's shoulder and then Liana's. the two girls smiled up at nick and grissom as they left the room.

* * *

"so Griss you gonna tell me who the girl is?" he asked curiously

"no and it's none of your business, it's nobody's business so don't ask questions." he said "so who is the suspect we have coming in then?"

"Dylan Terris gets called Dookie...Griss you aren't dating her are you?" he asked trying to keep up with him. Grissom stopped dead in his tracks, making Nick walk into him.

"Nick I'm not some sick old man who dates teenagers…she's not even half the age of me and barley sixteen." he said angrily, annoyed that Nick would even think of something like that.

"sorry…she does look _good_ for her age if you know what I mean" Nick said jokingly seeing Grissom was not pleased at him. "so anyway, if she's not your girlfriend then is she a family member of a victim in a case?" Grissom turned around and frowned.

"the girl in my office is a…_friend _shall we say and you don't need to know who she is just yet." he said turning around and started walking again.

"how does Sara get to meet her and we don't. does Sara know her already?" he asked

"yes ok Sara knows her you don't so let it go already. You're sounding like Greg with a million questions." he shouted at Nick and walked away.

"ok, ok I'm sorry. Me and the rest of the team are just a bit curious. Hodges said he seen you ushering a young girl into your office."

_I'm gonna strangle Hodges the next time I see him _Grissom said in his head. "look my…emm the girl has nothing to do with anything she's just a day visitor so you don't need to know about her ok." he said opening the door of the interrogation room to find Dookie and Brass waiting for them.

Nick watched as Grissom went into the room. He squinted his eyes a little and took an deep intake of breathe. _the girl is Grissom's daughter. Oh my god what if Sara is her mother???_

* * *

Ok well thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked it…sorry I keep leaving it on a cliff hanger.

**Please please review it makes me happy ****J**** and I then want to write more!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

This one is very very short but I thought I would make it interesting

* * *

chapter 3

The two girls sat in the office looking at the floor, exchanging occasional looks. The only noise they could hear was the ticking of the clock and each others breathing.

"listen I can tell that you're uncomfortable with me." Liana said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"no…well I am. I never thought Grissom would have kids that's all. It's a bit surprising." Sara replied

"I think my dad really likes you." Liana blurted out making Sara blush. "we talk on the phone every day and no matter what we talk about, he always brings you up."

_This is really awkward, I'm probably blushing bright red…why did she have to bring this up._

"I mean it's either, Sara is really smart and brainy, Sara is very responsible, I should take a leaf from your book, Sara is beautiful or pretty or I wish your mother was more like Sara." she said playing with her ponytail. "he talks about you so much I can quote everything he says."

"well he's not that open here…he either talks about bugs or quotes some famous dead poet." she said still blushing but slightly laughing at the same time.

"and that's why my friends at school call him the bug man…but I don't mind I just remind them that my dad is brainier than theirs." she said giggling.

* * *

Back in the interrogation room Grissom, Nick and Brass had just finished talking to Dookie and decided that he didn't kill the vic but a useful suspect to hold on to.

"well if we are done here then I need to go." Grissom said closing the file that lay on the desk. Nick smiled "don't even start Nick." he said glaring at him.

"I'm not saying anything, is it wrong to smile?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I know exactly what you are smiling about and I'm not going to answer any more of your stupid questions." he said leaving the room.

"did I miss something here?" Brass asked Nick

"Grissom came in with a mystery girl, about sixteen years old and won't tell me who she is. Sara apparently knows her, I'm guessing they hooked up and they have a daughter together." Nick said watching Brass' facial expression change.

_What!?_ daughter…no way I would have been told. Grissom tells me anything and everything. Trust me if he had a daughter _especially _with Sara I would know." he said shaking his head and walking out the room.

--

Grissom entered his office to hear Sara and Liana laughing. He smiled "well I can tell you two had fun." he said sitting back in his chair.

"we were talking about you…the funny side of you anyway." liana said giggling. "I never knew you named your maggots dad." she said grinning at him.

"hmm…well they are living creatures they deserve to be named." he said starting the paper work for the case he was working on.

"any luck with your suspect?" Sara said changing the subject

"nothing Dylan Terris was no use." he said sighing. Liana took a sudden intake of breath.

"do you mean dookie?" she asked wide-eyed

"what you know him?" Grissom asked with surprise.

"yeah, oh my god yeah…he raped my best friend Jess and got away with it. I want to kill him!!" she shouted tears building up in her eyes. "Jess killed herself about two weeks later to get rid of the memory." she whispered, tears now running down her face.

* * *

I know I left another cliff-hanger…I can't help it lol

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for leaving reviews. I love them…they make me happy lol

Please enjoy although I don't like the start of this chapter I hope you enjoy the rest.

--

Liana had tears still running down her cheeks "If I'd known this I would never have let the guy walk." he said looking sympathetic at his daughter.

"we got to get him back here Griss. We have to arrest him." said reaching over and holding Liana 's hand while she sobbed.

"we can't without evidence, we can't arrest him on Liana 's word alone." Grissom said angrily "what did they say back in LA?" Grissom asked. Liana looked up over her tear-bulging eyes.

"they couldn't get enough evidence to convict him. They had no other choice but to let him walk." she said letting the tears fall again.

"Gil can I talk to you for a minute…outside." Brass asked as he walked into the room.

"Jim I'm a bit busy, can it wait a while." he said pointing at Liana . "I'll come by your office maybe."

"I can see you're busy but I need to see you now." he said frowning. Grissom knew he wasn't going to win the fight so he got up and stepped outside the office.

"now what is so important…" he said until he was interrupted

"is that girl in there yours and Sara's daughter?" he asked seeing shock on Grissom's face

"no…well not Sara's….she's mine. I really can't go into detail right now but I need you to do me a favour." he said receiving a single nod from Brass. "Dookie who was in here, he raped Liana 's friend."

"he had nothing on his record except a B+E charge." Brass said "but I'll bring him back in and see what he has to say." Brass said patting Grissom on the arm and walking away. Grissom went back into his office, Liana had calmed down but he could see that she was upset.

"they're bringing Dylan Terris back in for questioning…don't worry Li we're gonna get him." he said bending down on his knees and taking his daughters hands.

"Liana, how did you know that Dylan Terris did this to Jess?" Sara asked. Grissom moved a strand of hair from Liana's face.

"her parents told us, they said that they hired a private investigator and Dookie was the one who did it." she said wiping her eyes away. "I never liked her parents though, they just didn't love her."

* * *

Grissom sat in the interrogation room and waited for Brass and Dookie to arrive.

"why the hell am I back in here today?" Dookie asked as Brass walked him into the room.

"I'll refresh your memory, Jessica Thompson." Grissom shouted as Dookie sat down on the metal chair.

"you have got to be kidding me. I didn't do anything to that girl, I was a friend of the family and the next thing I know is that I'm being accused of raping Jess." he said frowning "they never found anything to say that I did it."

"if you didn't rape Jessica Thompson then who did?" Grissom asked staring at Dookie.

"I say it was her dad, they never treated Jess like a daughter just something to get money out of. Her parents relationship was over but they stayed together because of the money." he said whispering like somebody else was listening.

Grissom stood up and left the room. "you stay here for a minute." Brass said also leaving the room. "what's wrong with you?" he asked Grissom who was leaning against the wall.

"I think I believe him, I just don't know how Liana will react to it." he said rubbing his forehead.

"yeah, I think I believe him to. Maybe you shouldn't tell Liana just now. Investigate it, see what you find and then tell her." Brass said

"good idea." Grissom replied "I'll go back and check on Liana and Sara…thanks Jim."

* * *

Grissom returned to his office to find that Sara and Liana weren't there. _you had better not introduced her to the rest of them Sara, please say you haven't _he thought to himself. As he walked around to his desk he saw a note from Sara.

I took Liana to the diner

Across the street to get

Ice cream and a soda.

Come and join us when you're

Finished

S

_at least it will be taking her mind off of things. She was meant to be here to have fun not to be depressed. _he grabbed his coat from the coat stand and headed to the diner.

* * *

He walked into the diner and saw Sara and Liana sitting at a booth next to the window. Sara waved him over. They had an ice scream sundae and a coke each.

"you look like you're enjoying those." Grissom said smiling

"we ordered the same for you…and there it comes." Liana said as the waitress came over. "this is great, I don't think I've ever had an ice scream sundae before." she said putting another spoonful in her mouth.

"we were thinking about watching a good chick flick movie tonight. Liana can come to my apartment tonight." Sara said taking a drink of coke.

"Or you can come to my dads house and sleep on the couch. If you'd like to of coarse." Liana offered. Sara and Grissom looked at each other and smiled.

"if Sara, doesn't mind that is." Grissom said receiving a huge grin from Liana.

"of coarse I would love to." she said "will I bring popcorn and sweets?" she asked

"yeah, we can watch movies all night. I have pretty woman, the wedding date, the wedding planner, mean girls and shallow hal. I would have brought more but I already had four bags…you'd think I was staying for months when I'm only here for the week." she said laughing.

The three of them ate and drank talking about random things and forgetting about Jess and Dookie for now.

"I'm going to toilet be back in a minute." Liana said getting up.

Sara watched as Liana entered the toilets

"sorry you have to sit and watch all those movies with us." Sara said. Grissom shook his head.

"I don't mind, I think chick flicks are quite entertaining. Plus I get to spend time with my daughter and you so I guess that's a bonus." he said smiling. Sara smiled her gapped-tooth smile he loved. "anyway I bet she will fall asleep around eleven. I don't think she has ever been a stay up late kind of person." he said

"she's nothing like you then." Sara said laughing. Grissom smiled and drank the rest of his coke.

Liana came out of the toilet and saw her dad and Sara laughing._ I guess my plan is working then, they will be together by the end of the week. _she thought as she walked back to the booth. "ready to go then?"

* * *

I know that I changed the subject and made Liana happy very quickly again but in my personal experience it's better to be happy than to stay down in the dumps if you know what I mean.

Hope you enjoyed it…and don't worry the next chapter is gonna be mostly GSR.

Please leave reviews thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't said much about Liana but there is some in this chapter…hope you enjoy

Chapter5

* * *

Sara knocked on Grissom's door, Liana opened it and grinned. "come in, I hope you haven't had something to eat cause my dad is making pasta." she said taking her over night bag.

"no, no I've only had a small sandwich…but I am hungry." she said as her stomach grumbled.

Liana sat Sara in the small dinning room where a the table had been set neatly with a nice blue table cloth, wine glasses, crockery and plates. Grissom came in with a bottle of red wine.

"Liana thought it would be nice to have a nice meal together" he said pouring the wine. "I hope you don't mind."

"no this is lovely, it was a good idea." she said picking up her wine glass.

Liana brought a big bowlful of pasta through and set it on the middle of the table before sitting down. "dad you should serve the pasta." she said passing him a serving spoon.

Grissom put some on everybody's plate before taking a seat himself. "this is wonderful Griss. You're a good cook." Sara said eating another forkful.

"thank you, it's not bad if I may say so myself." he said.

* * *

"Ok, I'll go and wash the dishes, you two can start with the movies." Grissom said walking through the kitchen with the dishes.

Liana and Sara went through to the living room. Sara sat down while Liana got the DVD's out of her bag. "what shall we watch first then?" spreading the DVD's on the floor for Sara to see.

"I haven't seen mean girls, so we can watch that one." she said pointing to the case.

"are you serious…you have _never _seen mean girls." she said putting on a shocked face."

"I don't have time to watch many movies…but I do want to see it so put it on." she said.

* * *

Grissom came through the living room and sat on the couch next to Liana and Sara. "what are you watching." he asked taking some popcorn from the bowl.

"mean girls shhh." Liana said turning her attention back to the wide screen television.

"sorreee" he said sarcastically, receiving a smirk from Sara.

Liana put the movie on pause. "I'm going to get more soda, do guys want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" she asked. Grissom and Sara said no in unison.

When she came back she sat on the chair across from the couch so Grissom and Sara could sit together. She put the movie back on smiling _they look so perfect…step mom I could get used to that_

* * *

They were in the middle of watching the third movie of the night _pretty woman_. Liana was asleep on the chair, Grissom got up to switch the television off.

"I guess you were right about Liana." Sara said giggling

"what do you mean?" Grissom asked putting the DVD back in the box.

"she didn't stay awake that long…but I suppose it is half past midnight." she said checking her watch.

"if I carry her to her room could you possibly undress her?" he asked picking Liana up.

"sure" Sara said jumping up and following him through to yet another plainly decorated room.

* * *

Sara returned to the living room when she had finished undressing Liana and putting her in pyjamas.

"thanks" Grissom said passing her a glass of wine.

"no problem…Griss can I ask a question?" she asked placing her wine glass on the table.

"what about?" he asked taking a gulp of red wine.

"Liana's mom, who is she and where is she." she asked

"I was wondering when you were going to ask…I met her in LA, I was with a group of friends on holiday when I was 34. She was the bartender at a club. That night was my first one night stand and my last…she's married to a guy named john now and stays in LA."

"that must have came as a shock when she told you she was pregnant." Sara said picking up the wine and taking a sip.

"I didn't believe her at first…I mean she was seven years younger than me. I stayed with her until Liana was four and then she got to much for me to handle." he said shaking his head. "she was a party animal, I caught her with another man one night and that was it…no second chances. I guess that's why I'm devoted to work, I don't trust myself with another woman in case I get heartbroken again."

Sara was almost in shock _Grissom heartbroken who would have thought. _"what about Liana, what did she say when you told her you were leaving?" she asked

"she cried…I hated to see her cry but Naomi got full custody somehow. I went to visit her but now we just talk on the phone most nights…sometimes for hours." he said "I'm shocked sometimes when my phone bill comes at the end of the month." he said laughing.

Sara laughed she could only imagine his face when he opened the bill. She yawned and stretched her arms. "maybe you should go to bed" Grissom said drinking the last of his wine. "I'll go get some sheets for the couch."

* * *

Grissom came back into the room, Sara was in a pair of very short pyjama shorts and a strap top. He could see her long milky legs, he gulped before walking forward trying to control himself.

"I have the sheets." he said, Sara jumped when she realised that he was right behind her.

"thanks, I'm so tired." he said yawning again "I'll put the sheets on so you can go to your bed." she said outstretching her hand to take the sheets and pillow.

"no it's fine I'll put them on for you so you can use the bathroom." he said smiling.

"you're to kind sometimes." she said getting her toiletry bag out.

* * *

Grissom had made the couch look like a comfy bed when she came back from the bathroom. "how many pillows do you?" Grissom asked

"emm, one will do thanks." she said putting her bag back. She lay down on the couch and Grissom tucked her in. he bent down to kiss her cheek and without realising it Sara turned her head and their lips touched.

"oh my god Sara I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do that." he said, his face was bright red.

"no Griss that was my fault. I moved my head I'm sorry." she said, her face was just as red as Grissom's.

Grissom looked into her eyes and smiled before bending down and passionately kissing her….

* * *

I am mean sometimes I just love cliff-hangers lol.

Hope you enjoyed.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Sara slid her hand around his neck and pulled him closer if that was at all possible. Grissom felt his face going purple from needing air so pulled away.

"well that was a hell of a first kiss." Sara said slightly out of breath

"second actually." he replied in a playful tone.

"so what now?" Sara asked Grissom frowned "we just kissed Griss, are we going to leave it at that?"

"well we can't exactly make love because Liana is in the next room" he said pointing to Liana's bedroom door.

"no I didn't mean that…I meant are we just forget that we kissed and let it be or make something of it…maybe a relationship" she said looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"well if all the kisses are like that then I don't want to miss out on it." he said, Sara looked up and grinned then pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Liana had woken up and realised that one of them had brought her to bed. She went to open the door before she heard _we just kissed are we going to leave it that. _she grinned and listened to the rest of the conversation.

_Well I thought it would take all week to get those two together but it only took a day…step mom, Sara is perfect._

* * *

Sara awoke smiling the next day, thinking to the night before. The kiss, the conversation, the other kiss and the sweet goodnights. She heard Liana's bedroom door open and she came out and sat on the chair across from the couch.

"have a nice sleep Sara?" she asked flatting her bed-messy hair.

"yes, wonderful thanks…you?" she replied whilst sitting up.

"oh great, I had the most amazing dream ever. It was so real it could be mistaken for reality." she said grinning

"oh yeah, what was the dream?" Sara asked getting up and putting her silk dressing gown on from her bag

"oh emm…I was a…princess in a big castle." she said frowning _did I just say that _"anyway, you want to help me make breakfast for my dad." she asked pointing to the kitchen.

"sure, what does Griss I mean your dad like to eat?" she asked

"I don't know, we had honey hoops yesterday morning…why don't you go ask him" Liana said pointing down the hall towards her dad's room.

* * *

Sara entered Grissom's room, hank greeted her by licking her hand. She patted his head and let him walk out the room before closing the door.

She looked over to the bed and saw Grissom sleeping peacefully wrapped in his silk cover. She walked over to the and sat next to Grissom. Her hand stroked his face and over his beard, he moved slightly but didn't wake up.

She smiled _what's the best way to wake Gil Grissom? Maybe cold water, no. tickle him, maybe not. A kiss…that might work. He is after all my sleeping beauty…wow that was cheesy._ she quietly laughed before leaning over and kissing his forehead then his nose, then his cheeks and finally his lips. She leaned back and saw him smiling.

"Sara…"he whispered in a low sexy voice she had never heard before. He opened his eyes and grinned before pulling her on top of him and kissing her deeply. She screamed in surprise and then kissed him back.

"Grissom…what do you want for breakfast?" she asked making him frown.

"so much for the romantic moment." he said laughing

"we had to stop before things got out of control. You get excited awfully easily." she whispered. Wiggling her bum a little

"well having a sexy Sara Sidle sitting on me is a new experience." he replied, did_ I just say that, she seems to be alright with it. Maybe this relationship will be good for me._ Sara laughed before climbing off of him

"breakfast…what do you want?" she asked again "me and Liana are making it." she said grinning

"pancakes, and fruit and coffee and…" he was cut off by another kiss from Sara

"you had better go for a cold shower before you come through." she said laughing walking out the room.

* * *

"everything ok in there…I heard you screaming." Liana said smirking, luckily her back was to Sara.

"yeah, your dad just gave me a fright that's all. He wants pancakes and fruit. Oh and can't forget the coffee." she said walking over to the cupboard to get the ingredients out.

"you know he has a bottle of pancake mix there." Liana said showing her the bottle

"trust me, my pancakes are much better…has he any blueberries?" she asked putting the ingredients in a baking bowl. "I always prefer mine with blueberries."

"sure I'll get them for you." _a step mom who can make blueberry pancakes. _"here, I'll cut the fruit up and make the coffee, although I might have a glass of orange juice, I can't stand coffee." she said laughing.

* * *

Grissom walked into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt that read _"I'm not weird I'm gifted" _and a pair of jeans.

"oh my god, you still have that t-shirt." Liana said laughing

"it's a great t-shirt." he said looking down at it.

* * *

The three of them sat down to breakfast five minutes later. Sara and Grissom exchanged little looks now and then and continued to listen to Liana talking about her school play.

"it's gonna be the best. I get to play Cinderella, it's gonna be great…do you think you and Sara could come dad?" she said with puppy eyes.

"emm honey I'll try but Sara…" he was cut off again

"and Sara will keep the date in her diary. I love school plays, I bet you are a great actress." she said grinning. Liana grinned back and they both looked at Grissom.

"well I can see you two are going to be the best of friends." he said taking another drink of coffee

"I must sat Sara these pancakes are the best. Can you teach me how to make them?" Liana asked eating the bite of pancake.

"sure, I'm glad you like them cause they're about the only thing I can cook." she said picking her plate up to take it through the kitchen.

* * *

When breakfast was all cleared up they returned to the sitting room. There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Grissom asked standing up, walking to and opening the door. "Naomi!?"

"mom…what are you doing here?" Liana asked jumping up from the couch…

* * *

Another cliff-hanger. I bet you all must hate me lol

Sorry I didn't update. I have been in bed ill

I didn't like this chapter but please review anyway


	7. Chapter 7

_Naomi ignored Grissom and walked passed him. "Liana get your things, we're going home." she said blanking Sara._

"_what! No, I'm here for the week. I still have four days left." Liana replied crossing her arms. _

"_Naomi, what's wrong, why are you demanding Liana home." Grissom asked angrily slamming the door behind him. _

"_don't take that tone with me. You are the bad influence Gil." she shouted. Liana sat on the couch beside Sara. "Liana I'm not going to ask you again. Get your things together." _

"_what is this about. Why am I a bad influence!?" Grissom shouted at Naomi._

"_I got a call last night from the Thompson's, saying that a man named Dr Grissom had questioned Dylan Terris about Jessica. It was a personal request from them that the case be left alone." she said "you always have to stick your nose in everything." _

"_we were trying to get dookie mom. The guy that raped jess, he was a suspect and then I told them about Jessica." Liana said with tears in her eyes. _

"_who the hell is them?" Naomi shouted at her daughter. _

"_Sara, she's been really great." Liana replied _

"_oh the famous Sara, your fathers bimbo." Naomi said eyes Sara up and down almost in disgust. _

_Sara raised her eyebrows and took a long deep breath in and let it out slowly __this is nothing to do with me just stay out of it…maybe I should leave. I'm sitting here in pj's and a silk robe…great._

"Sara is not a bimbo…" he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He walked over to the table and answered it.

"Grissom"

"its Brass. Dylan Terris has just been found dead…body dump."

"what!? I'll be right in." he said before hanging up "Dylan Terris is dead. Sara get dressed we have work to do."

"that's right. Whenever you're in a difficult situation you go to work. I guess me and Liana will go." Naomi said going over to Liana.

"you both have to stay because I think that Dylan Terris' death has something to do with the Thompson's." he said "Liana go and get dressed we are going to the lab…even you Naomi ."

"fine if I must, but only because I am interested in this whole thing…not because I want to." she said

* * *

Half an hour later the four of them walked into the lab. "good morning Dr Grissom, you have 3 messages and a letter." Judy said nodding to Grissom's accomplices.

"thank you Judy." he said before walking away. Naomi and Liana followed him like dogs following their master whilst Sara continued down the hallway.

"I'll go talk to Brass while you take them to your office." she said before continuing down the hall.

"thanks." he replied turning in the other direction towards his office.

* * *

"hey Jim." Sara said entering his office

"Sara, I guess you're here about Dylan Terris?" he asked throwing her the case file. "he was found this morning a woman called it in…anonymously. David said he was dead for at least an hour. He was found with a wallet, a picture of a young girl who we have not yet identified and autopsy showed a previous gun shot wound from 3 years ago." he said while Sara looked at the photos.

"thanks Jim, I'll give these to Grissom." she said walking out of his office.

* * *

Grissom sat at his desk reading his messages and listening to Naomi and Liana argue about Grissom. When he had read the notes his attention went to the hand written letter. It had no return address and a first class stamp in the corner, it could have easily be written by a child, by the messy hand writing.

He frowned _who the hell could this be from_. Sara knocked and entered the room and put the file on Grissom's desk. Naomi gave her a death glare but Sara just pleasantly smiled back at her. She noticed Grissom was in deep thought and staring at a white envelope on his desk.

"Griss, you ok?" she asked getting his attention

"Sara could you hand me some gloves, I have a felling this may be evidence." he asked pointing to the unopened envelope.

"his name is Gil not Griss." Naomi said spitefully, Liana frowned at her mom

"he gets called Grissom or Griss here mom." she said receiving a tut from her mother

Sara handed Grissom a pair of the white latex gloves and sat on the black couch at the side of his office. He carefully opened the letter with his letter opener and pulled out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Mr Grissom, _

_Hopefully you will remember me, my name is Dylan Terris also known as Dookie. I would like to share some information about the Thompson's. John Thompson is not Jessica's real father, I am. Her mom and I had an affair and in that time she became pregnant. They told me that as husband and wife they wanted to raise this child as their own. I respected their wishes but stayed a close friend to the family. I knew they wouldn't be good parents but I kept quiet. Jessica never knew the truth about me and I never told her. One day three years ago I got a phone call from Jess saying she needs help and that I was the only one she could trust, I hurried over ASAP. Jessica's parents were at work and I found Jess in her room crying. She told me that her dad had raped her and she didn't know what to do cause they warned her to keep quiet about it. I told her to pack her essentials and I would get her out of there and I would be back after I made some arrangements. Later on that evening I returned to the house to find Jessica lying in a pool of her own blood in her room, I was shocked. John Thompson came in and held a gun to me and shot my stomach. He told me that if I ever said anything to anyone he would finish the job, and I know John he sticks to his promises. I am so sorry I had to lie to you before and if you are reading this it probably means I going to be dead or I am already, I just know that the real murderers should be put away. _

_Dookie _

Grissom placed the letter on the table and looked up in shock. "it's a latter from Dylan Terris." he said shaken up

"did he admit to raping Jess?" Liana asked crossing her fingers.

"No, but he did say that her dad raped Jess." Grissom replied watching Liana's eyes tear up.

"Jonathon Thompson would not do such a thing, especially to his own daughter!"

Liana ran out of Grissom's office crying, Sara ran after her but couldn't find outside. She saw her finally sitting in the shade of a tree behind the parking lot she sat beside and held her tightly while she cried.

"why didn't she tell me what was happening to her?" Liana asked herself more than Sara.

"maybe she couldn't, you never can explain people's actions. She probably wanted to." Sara replied rocking Liana gently to comfort her.

"thank you Sara, you're great, my mom has never done this for me when I was upset." she said hugging her.

"what?! I know my mother was bad but she still comforted me when I was upset." she said

"my mothers too busy making her posh friends or tending to john, my step dad." Liana whispered. "that's why I thought I would come here, I thought that if I could get you and my dad hooked up I would have a step mom and I could live here."

Sara was shocked and didn't know what to say. Liana was still crying and Sara hugged her and rocked her, with a million thoughts going through her head.

* * *

Grissom and Naomi were still in his office arguing. "I can't believe you, and your precious friends. It's obvious but you're more interested with your reputation than the truth!!" he shouted catching Cathrine's attention when she was walking by.

"listen whatever that guy told you, that was probably the lie why don't you prove that huh?!" Naomi shouted back

Grissom's phone vibrated on the table with a text from Cathrine _you ok in there, who are you arguing with? Text back please - Cath _Grissom sighed shut his cell phone. "I need to go, will you stay here for a while. If you need something just call or text me. Don't leave this office and if Liana comes back try not to upset her." he said leaving the office.

* * *

Grissom went to the break room to get coffee and some aspirin for his oncoming migraine. When he walked in he saw Cathrine looking at Dylan Terris' case file.

"hey, so who were you arguing with?" she asked closing the file.

"my ex, Naomi…she's making this case difficult." he said sighing

_Grissom, an ex wow who would have thought._ "so, I'm guessing the young girl you brought in here yesterday has something to with the case as well then?" she asked

"between you and I so far, she's my sixteen year-old daughter, she's here for the week, I just wish Naomi would leave. I can't stand her anymore." he said seeing Cathrine was shocked. "don't tell anyone, please."

"no, I'll keep it to myself. Don't worry" she replied opening the file again as Grissom left the room.

* * *

Sara and Liana returned from outside and met Grissom in the hall. "hi Li are you ok." he asked trying to forget about his migraine and smile. "your mom can be quite stupid sometimes." he stated with a giggle

"yeah I'm fine, sorry I ran out like that." she said going and hugging her dad. "I didn't mean to scare you dad." she said with tears in her eyes again.

"no, no it's ok. Why don't you try and talk to your mother" he said kissing her cheek. She nodded and entered

Sara grabbed Grissom's arm before he walked away he turned around and frowned. "we need to talk about Liana…"

* * *

That's another chapter. I left a tiny cliff-hanger, sorry I haven't updated in a while so I wrote a longer one. Hope you enjoy it…sorry for the angst please review


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: okay i know i haven't updated this in ages but i totally forgot about it but Edge15684 reminded me of it so big thanks to you!!

you might have to re-read the story to know whats going on and again i'm sorry you hd to wait so long.

it's not the end of the story i will write more and i will remember it this time!

please review. you know you want to!

* * *

Sara pulled Grissom into one of the empty rooms and shut the door. Grissom frowned at Sara. "What's this about?" he asked pointing to the closed door. "what's wrong with Liana?"

"May I start off by saying that Liana is one bright kid." she said raising her eyebrows. "I went outside to get her and you'll never guess what she said?"

"What, has it something to do with the case?" Grissom asked

"No, she said that she came here to get you and me hooked up." Sara said making Grissom drop his mouth to the floor. "I know right, she wants me to be her step mom and then get a judge to re-open the custody case."

"I, I can't believe it. I mean I could, she was always came up with cunning plans and pulled them off." Grissom said laughing. Sara smiled at him.

"I could believe that, she does have you as a father." she said making Grissom laugh a bit more.

"yeah, well she definitely didn't get any brains from her mother. She has none."

"oh well I never heard you talk about someone like that." she said smiling. "but I could agree with you. I sat comforting her and she said that her mother had never comforted her when she was upset."

"Seriously, I never knew that. I would've hated to have Naomi as a mother growing up." Grissom said as he sighed.

They both got a fright when the door opened. Hodges walked in. "oh hi are you guys waiting for my expertise to arrive?" he asked smugly. Sara and Grissom burst out laughing.

"seriously Hodges, you should have been a comedian." Sara said as she walked out of the room. Grissom followed her putting a hand on Hodges shoulder.

* * *

They walked back into Grissom's office again to see Liana sitting in a chair with her knees up, her arms around the them and her head buried into them. Sara sighed, she knew sitting in that position meant something was up, she would know since she sat in it often enough.

Naomi, on the other hand was examining his collection books and different items. She turned around on her heels making a screeching sound on the floor. "You are disgusting Gil. You keep what looks like an alien in a jar on your shelf." she said pointing the object.

"It's not a alien, it's a pig foetus for an experiment. I kept it as a souvenir." he said as he sat back at his desk . "did you two talk things out?"

"well if you consider someone shouting that the minute we get back to your place we're going home, is talking things out, then yes." Liana said raising her head a little to reveal red puffy eyes.

"It's okay Liana." Sara said rubbing her back in comfort. Naomi gave her another death glare and again turning on her heels. "stop doing that please." Sara said covering her ears.

"I'm sorry but that's the noise that $200 high heels make, but you wouldn't know that because you can't afford them." Naomi said spitefully.

"Oh you really don't want to go there missy. Just because you were a slut and married some rich guy doesn't mean you're better than me. Yes you might be beautiful but you are definitely not smart and you are the bimbo here so I would cut the crap before I kill you. And trust me I am a CSI, I could hide a body and get away with murder so just watch you're mouth." Sara shouted. She was standing right in front of Naomi glaring at her.

Grissom stood up and put a hand on Sara's shoulder, that calmed her down instantly. "Sara I think you just came up with the best plan ever." Liana said quietly laughing. Naomi shot her head around and looked at her daughter in shock.

"Do you hear that Gil? You are such a bad influence on her. That was cheek, what child speaks like that to their mother like that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Children that have a mother who is a complete itch with a b in front of it." Grissom said also raising his eyebrows.

Sara looked at Liana who was trying not to laugh. "Listen Gil I'm taking Liana home with me again. You've shown that you can't take care of her." Naomi said walking to the door of the office. "Liana come." she said as if Liana was a dog.

"No, I'm staying here." Liana said not looking at her mom.

"Liana, we need to go home now. Let's go."

"No mom I'm staying here to live with dad permanently."

"that's crazy, a judge won't let you if you don't have a second parent."

"Sara, she could be my step mom." she said pointing to Sara, who looked at Grissom

"She doesn't want to look after a spoilt brat like you." Naomi replied

"okay that's it Naomi, you may treat Sara and myself like trash but not Liana, not your own daughter." Grissom shouted at his ex-girlfriend.

"I will get custody again Liana so there is no point." Naomi said leaving the office.

Grissom looked at the two girls sitting across from him. "Dad is she right?" Liana asked sighing.

"not if I can help it." Sara said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've only known you for a day but I know that that monster doesn't deserve you. It's gonna be okay Liana."

Liana smiled at her and looked at Grissom who was also smiling at Sara. "thanks Sara, in the 16 years of my living with her. I think you have been a better mother-type in the past 2 days than she ever was." Liana said with a hint of embarrassment.

Sara sat with tears in her eyes by Liana's last speech.

* * *

Naomi furiously stormed through the lab…looking for the exit of all things. Catherine walked out from the AV lab to see her walking around helplessly.

Catherine went towards her. "Excuse me, can I help you? You look lost." she said smiling at the woman.

"well if you aren't the brainy one. I'm looking for the exit." she said bitterly. Catherine was shocked by what Naomi had said.

"Well it's obvious that you aren't the brainy one because the exit is right behind you, anyone with a brain could see that." Catherine replied and walked away.

"Honestly the cheek of these people here." Naomi said before storming out.

* * *

Catherine knocked on Grissom's office door and opened it . She raised her eyebrows when she saw Sara with her arm around a girl, who she presumed to be Grissom's daughter. Sara looked up and smiled.

"Well I think I just met the biggest bitch in the world." she said still looking at Liana and Sara.

"let me guess she had blonde hair, an expensive blue suit on and $200 high heels on?" Sara asked

"Yeah."

"that would be my mother." Liana said sighing. "sorry if she said something nasty to you."

"Liana don't apologise for your mothers actions!" Grissom said sternly.

"Hey Griss, I was just examining the footage from the speed camera. It shows Dylan Terris' body dump. I managed to get a license plate from the car. It was rental belonging to a John and Paula Thomson." she said Handing him the file.

"That's Jessica's parents! They killed him." Jessica shouted angrily.

"Griss we need to bring them in." Sara said

"well we'd need to act fast, they leave Vegas in about 45 minutes." Catherine said as she checked her watch.

"Lets go." Grissom said. He pulled out his cell phone and called Brass. "hey it's Grissom. I need officers at the airport to arrest John and Paula Johnson, and put a rush on that." he said hanging up.

* * *

An hour later the two suspects were walked through PD to an interrogation room. Grissom stood against the wall and Liana, Sara and Catherine stood behind the window.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson, please take a seat." he said as the officers sat them down.

"What is this about?" John Thompson said looking innocently at Grissom.

He laid a picture of Dylan Terris on the table. "Know who he is?" he asked sitting down.

"Doesn't look familiar." Paula said looking at her husband.

"Well you should. You did have an affair with him, got pregnant and then 16 years later you killed him." he said.

"How dare you accuse my wife of killing someone!" John shouted at Grissom.

"Then maybe it was you who killed him. Hmm he telltale about you raping your daughter and then killing her? So you thought you would get a little revenge. After all that was what you promised to do." Grissom said holding up Dookie's letter in an evidence.

The couple looked at each other and then back at Grissom. "you can't and you won't get away with this. You killed my daughters best friend and expect to get away with it?"

"Your daughter is Liana. Meaning you are Naomi's ex. She did always say you and that brat of hers was a mistake." Paula said as the officer handcuffed her.

Liana stood behind the window crying. Sara put her arms around Liana and gently rocked her. Cathrine put a hand on Sara's shoulder and left.

* * *

The three made their way home after a gruelling day. Grissom stopped outside Sara's apartment and smiled at her.

"thanks for today." he said sweetly

"Anytime." she replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"Do you have to go? Can't you just come back to the house with us?" Liana asked grabbing Sara's hand. Sara's felt her heart multiply by ten by the look in Liana's eyes.

"Liana I would need to get more things and…"

"We'll wait." grissom said making Sara smile at him.

"okay. I'll only be a minute then."

* * *

well that's chapter 8 for you....please review


End file.
